


Asylum For the Feeling

by Kittensyoonie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A Literal Sex Demon, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore, Chaos Demon Yunho, Demon Jeong Yunho, Demon Mingi, Demon Song Mingi, Demons Don't Know How To Not Curse, Dryad Park Seonghwa, Dryad Seonghwa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Hard Core Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Mingi, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Mingi is Literally An Incubus, Mingis True Form Is A Bit Creepy, Nymph Kang Yeosang, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Witch Hongjoong, Witch Kim Hongjoong, demon yunho, lots of magic, nymph yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittensyoonie/pseuds/Kittensyoonie
Summary: "I sigh and fall to the ceilingI sigh and run to the kneelingAsylums for the feeling"Hongjoong was abandoned by his parents in a magical forest when he was younger, causing him to have serious trust issues. Flash forward to him as an adult, now a witch in a small cottage in the middle of the woods, constantly being pestered by a demon.That demon being Mingi, an incubus. Who is deeply in love with Hongjoong, but doesn't feel that Hongjoong feels the same for him.Or,Hongjoong is a witch and Mingi is a whipped ass demon.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Asylum For the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this feels rushed!! I tried fitting everything into one part, as I didn't want to make it a series since I never finish them. 
> 
> Tw: read tags
> 
> Here is to @crystalkitty88, thank you for helping me get through this and giving me the motivation.

There was a magical forest in South Korea, hidden away so that no mortal human could ever find it. The forest was full of magical creatures, over hundreds of species. And that’s where Hongjoong lived, a small cottage in the middle of the forest. 

He loved it there, it was full of so much energy, and his best friend happened to be the dryad in the area. He grew up in the forest, he never knew his parents, so the forest became his family. One day, Hongjoong still doesn’t know how it happened, he became friends with an incubus demon. The demon would constantly drop by, every day if he could, even if Hongjoong was working. 

Which the demon was currently doing. Hongjoong was working on a potion for an injured wolf pup curled up in his bed. Mingi, the demon, was watching him as he pet the pup, in awe of Hongjoong as always.

“So a tree branch cut his leg open? Poor little guy.” Mingi pouted and looked at the wolf, petting it. 

In his human form, Mingi was very handsome. Standing at 6 foot, he had blue curly hair with dark brown eyes. Sometimes, if he wanted to, he’d let his eyes turn blue to match his hair, and even though Hongjoong would never admit it, he found it beautiful. 

Hongjoong on the other hand had bright red straight hair and soft green eyes, mixed with some brown spots, a very rare and very beautiful birth defect. Hongjoong was shorter than Mingi, standing at 5’7, but sometimes he wondered if he really was 5’6 or 5’5 with how Mingi towered over him. 

“Kinda, it fell on his leg trapping him, the rock underneath was sharp enough to cut his leg open. Seonghwa found him and brought him to me about 10 minutes before you came.” Hongjoong mumbled as he worked, not paying too much mind to the demon.

Mingi hummed and cuddled the wolf, shocked that the pup wasn’t scared of him. Maybe he was able to sense that Mingi wouldn’t hurt him. Which was true, Mingi would never hurt animals, that’s not who he was. He watches Hongjoong work with fond eyes, the pup squirming every so often to get comfortable again. 

Hongjoong stood up and grabbed a round pebble looking object, before placing it in his mortar and pestle, crushing it up. He then went out to gather a couple of things, all while Mingis eyes never left him. 

“You know little pup, I’m not sure he’s ever gonna catch on to the fact that I like him,” Mingi said to the wolf, who howled softly in a response, causing the demon to chuckle. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Hongjoong came back in muttering to himself before putting more things inside the mortar, before smashing and mixing the other ingredients with it. 

“There we go,” He smiled. 

“Is it done?” Mingi asked as he laid the wolf back down on the bed, making sure his leg was easily accessible. 

Hongjoong hummed and nodded, walking over with the bowl, before sitting down on his own bed. Mingi smiled at him and held the pups leg so Hongjoong could work with it. He dipped his fingers in the mix before spreading it on the wolf's wound, causing him to whimper and cry. Mingi took his free hand and started to pet him, comfort him as much as possible. Hongjoong hushed the wolf and continued until his wound was completely covered. 

Mingi smiled as he saw the wound was already healing. 

“At this point I’m convinced _you’re_ the magic Joongie,” Mingi spoke as he let go of the pup. “Seriously, you’re amazing.”

Hongjoong playfully rolled his eyes and got up, putting the pup in a comfortable little bed he made for him while he healed. 

“Stop spoiling me with compliments Mingi,” he grumbled and sat on his bed.

“Hah! Never, that will literally never happen Joongie, get used to it,” He laughed while laughing down, looking at Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong was about to say something until he heard a familiar noise, looking down at Mingis wrist. His seal was burning and bright red, signalling that someone was calling him. 

“I… gotta go, I’ll see you soon,” Mingi spoke and looked Hongjoong in the eyes before disappearing, 

Hongjoong frowned to himself, he could’ve sworn he saw exhaustion and hurt in his eyes before he left. What in the world could that be about? He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away before cleaning up. 

He heard a knock at the door before it opened, automatically recognizing the scent. 

“Hey Joong, how’s the pup?” Seonghwa asked as he came inside. 

“Good, he’s healing right now, he should be good to go back to his pack by tonight,” Hongjoong smiled and faced his friend.

  
“This is why I always come to you, you’re the best at this,” Seonghwa smiled and sat on the bed. “I smell Mingi, was he here again?”

Hongjoong hummed and nodded, sitting next to him. 

“You know, if you don’t like him around, you could tell him.”

“It’s not that I don’t like him around, he just- I don’t know, he gives me this feeling, and it’s always strong when he’s around. Plus, he’s a demon, a lust demon, he probably is just hanging out with me to get what he does.” Hongjoong spoke, his voice a bit hushed. 

Seonghwa caught on pretty fast and hummed, playing with his hair a bit. “If that’s what he wanted he would’ve done it by now, he could’ve forced himself on you or compelled you and he didn’t. And he helps us a lot, I don’t think he’s _just_ a demon.”

Hongjoong looked into Seonghwas eyes and nodded, sighing to himself. Seonghwa had soft dirt-brown hair, and bright neon green eyes, along with not much clothing. 

“I just- I’m scared to trust him you know? What if I let him in and he goes?” Hongjoong asked, closing his eyes as Seonghwa continued to play with his hair.

“I know Joong, it’ll be okay.”

* * *

Mingi waved his hand in front of Hongjoong, who was daydreaming. 

“Hey, you there?” He spoke with a pout, looking at the boy sadly. 

Hongjoong smiled at him and nodded, pushing himself out of his mind. “Yeah, sorry Mingi,” He spoke, getting comfortable.

Mingi noted how more open he was around him, and he liked it, and he was excited. 

“I brought us food, you hungry?” Mingi asked as he showed him a basket. 

“Very, shall we eat it here or outside?” Hongjoong asked as he got up and stretched. 

“Outside, I already have a blanket set up outside,” Mingi hummed and smiled at him before walking out.

There was that feeling again, that annoying feeling he got around him. He listened to Seonghwa, trusted his words, and decided to give Mingi a try, to let him in. He followed the older outside where there was indeed a very comfortable looking blanket rested out on the grass. The weather was perfect, the temperature feeling really nice.

Hongjoong sat down beside Mingi as he opened the basket, revealing grapes, rice, and meat. Hongjoong didn’t know what kind it was as he didn’t get to eat meat all that much, but he wondered if it was beef. 

“This looks really good,” Hongjoong half spoke and half laughed, he was happy.

“It should be,” He laughed too, making them each an equal serving. 

See, demons didn’t _need_ to eat, but eating did help them get strength, and well Mingi just loved food in general. Hongjoong knew that they didn’t need it, but he didn’t question Mingi as to why he still ate anyway.

They didn’t talk, they just ate and sat in comfortable silence, this time the silence more comfortable than normal. Mingi was shocked at how comfortable Hongjoong was acting around him, but he couldn’t deny how happy it made him. 

When Hongjoong was done eating, he noticed a small area with juice from the meat on his lips and a little bit under. He chuckled and moved closer, gently wiping away the mess. Hongjoong froze, his cheeks heating up as he stared at Mingi with wide eyes. Mingi smiled at him and chuckled more at his reaction, pulling his hand away but still sticking close.

Hongjoong looked down at his lap then to Mingi, a soft smile resting on his lips. “Thank you.” 

Mingi was gonna reply until he felt that familiar burn feeling against his wrist. He frowned and huffed hard, looking at Hongjoong with an apologetic smile before getting up.

“I’m really sorry prince, I gotta go again,” He pouted before disappearing. 

_Prince_. Did he really just call him prince?

Hongjoong sighed and packed everything up before putting it in the basket. He hated it when people left, terrified they’ll never come back, and Mingi always has to leave. 

This time though, he hadn’t returned, and it had been over three days since Hongjoong last saw him. He hasn’t slept, he wouldn’t talk to anyone, and he looked just as broken as he felt. He let Mingi in, and he left. Just like everyone else, just like his parents. 

He sat in bed looking out the window, up at the stars. It was almost two in the morning and he still couldn’t sleep. He was so out of it, he didn’t even hear the door open. When he finally realized someone staring at him, he looked over.

It was Mingi, he had a painfully worried face on as he looked at Hongjoong. His jacket was in his hand, he looked equally exhausted. He even had some blood on him, but he didn’t pay any mind to it, as he broke down crying. 

“You idiot! Where were you?!” Hongjoong yelled as he got up. 

“I’m sorry, I-” “What excuse do you have now!?”

Mingi pursed his lips and frowned, walking over to the smaller before pulling him into his arms, holding him close to his chest. Hongjoong cried harder and started hitting his chest, curling into his arms.

“I’m really sorry baby, I really didn’t mean to do this to you,” Mingi mumbled against his head, holding him closer. 

Eventually Hongjoongs legs gave out, his strength giving way. Mingi picked him up as he cried in his neck, gripping his shirt as hard as he could. He sat down on the bed and held the younger close, making no move to stop him from crying.

“My best friend Yunho got into an accident, I ended up having to get involved to save him. We both got pretty fucked up, I tried coming here and bringing him but they wouldn’t let us leave hell. I tried to talk to you but they wouldn’t let me, I was furious. The second they let me leave I came here. Seonghwa explained you haven’t been sleeping or taking care of yourself. Why baby?” Mingi spoke, pulling him closer. “No matter how hard or scary life is, please take care of yourself, you scared me so bad.”

“I scared you? Song Mingi do you know about my past? My parents quite literally abandoned me in a magic forest when I was only a year old. Everyone took care of me, as much as each of them could, I never grew up with adoptive parents, nothing. And when I finally thought I found someone who was like a mom to me she died. Everyone I let in leaves me, and god I seriously thought you left me too, I thought once again I lost another person I let in and care about.” Hongjoong spoke, his voice both loud and hushed, tears threatening to spill again.

“I… I didn’t know, I’m really sorry Joongie, if I could turn back time I would. I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life,” Mingi spoke as he wiped his tears away, cleaning his cheeks. 

He connected his forehead with Hongjoongs, letting his true eye color show as he made eye contact with him. His iris was gold, pupil shaped like a cat's eye, while the whites of his eyes had turned black. Hongjoong wasn't startled seeing the sight, in fact he seemed to relax, staring into his eyes.

Mingi got Hongjoongs breathing to match his before pulling away, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead, before lying down with him. Hongjoong was too exhausted to comment on it, laying against Mingis chest as he finally went to sleep. 

Mingi sighed and played with his hair, a frown tugging at his lips. He pulled the blanket over both of them before closing his own eyes, drifting off with him. 

* * *

Hongjoong stirred, slowly waking up. A headache hit him as he sat up, Mingis smell lingering in the air. He remembered what happened last night, and shot out of bed, looking around for the older. He started getting anxious until he looked out the window, seeing Mingi bathing in the pond in the back, the ponds’ nymph Yeosang hanging out with him. 

He slowly started to relax and gripped his head, his headache not going away. He was only able to see Mingis back, but noticed him washing off some dried blood from himself. He wondered why he was covered in blood. Yes he was a demon, but he was a lust demon, they normally don’t participate in things that involve gore.

He sighed and went to his desk, working on a remedy for his headache. 

Mingi felt eyes trained on him as he looked over, seeing Hongjoong turn away from the window and walk away. He sighed to himself and faced Yeosang, who was playing with the water a bit. 

“He’s awake isn’t he?” Yeosang asked, looking up at Mingi. 

Mingi hummed and nodded, rolling his neck a bit. 

“I hated seeing him cry last night, I feel like shit because that was my fault,” Mingi sighed and looked at Yeosang with a frown. 

“You need to confess to him Mingi, you told me you called him baby twice last night and kissed his head and he wasn’t uncomfortable, and yeah maybe he was too busy crying to notice, but I felt like he would’ve pulled away and snapped at you if he was uncomfortable.” Yeosang explained.

“He fought me when I pulled him into my arms.”

“By hitting you and squirming? Mingi he may be small but he is very strong and powerful, if he wanted to actually get out of your arms he would’ve. He was probably hitting you because he was angry at you.”

Mingi snorted and nodded, yeah that sounded about right. He had shifting magic, he could’ve turned into any animal and got away if he wanted, or used his magic to force him away, and he didn’t.

“Alright Sangie, I’m gonna go, let me know if you need anything,” Mingi spoke as he got out, grabbing his clothes.

“More like if _you_ need anything you idiot,” Yeosang laughed before disappearing under the water. 

Mingi laughed and dried himself off before getting dressed. His hair was somewhat damp as he grabbed a bag of alcohol he got from Yunho as a thank you. He carefully went inside the cottage, seeing Hongjoong cleaning up his desk.

Mingi walked up behind him and put the bag down, before wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I told you I wouldn’t leave you,” Mingi spoke as he nudged softly in his neck. 

Hongjoongs breath hitched as he felt like his heart somehow managed to lodge itself in his throat. He didn’t understand the feeling, nor could he figure out if he liked it or not. 

“You did,” Hongjoong mumbled and turned in his hold, causing Mingi to look at him. “Why, why were you covered in blood?” 

“Remember that accident I told you about last night? Well that was my friend's blood, and a few other demons' blood.” Mingi spoke and brushed Hongjoongs hair out of his face. 

Hongjoong nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out. 

“Last night, your eyes, was that what your eyes really look like?” Hongjoong asked, his voice full of curiosity, showing no signs of disgust or discomfort. 

“Yes, that’s what my eyes truly look like,” Mingi mumbled, watching Hongjoongs reaction.

Hongjoong smiled, his expression growing more curious. He reached up and touched Mingis face, looking into his eyes, noticing Mingi turning them back to his true eyes. Hongjoongs smile grew as he admired his eyes, taking in all the details. 

Hongjoong was the type to love the unique things in life, the different things, and right then it really showed. It was one of the things Mingi really loved about him. 

Mingi cleared his throat and pulled away, a blush on his cheeks. Hongjoong shook himself out of his thoughts and sat down at his desk, cleaning it up more. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Hongjoong mumbled.

“No it’s okay,” Mingi quickly responded, a smile on his face. 

Hongjoong smiled at him before opening his book and practicing, just like every normal day. And just like every normal day, Mingi watched and annoyed him. This time though, Hongjoong didn’t feel so annoyed, he enjoyed it more. 

By the time he was done, it was already growing dark outside. Mingi noticed too, and smiled softly to himself, now was a good time to show him what was in the bag. 

"Hey Joongie? Yunho gave me some wine as a thank you for helping, want some?" Ming I asked as he got up, going to him.

Hongjoong hummed and smiled, looking up at the demon. 

"Sure, I haven't had wine in a while, it'll be a nice change of pace," Hongjoong spoke. 

Mingi smiled and grabbed the bag, two cups, and Hongjoongs hand as he walked out the cottage. He dragged the boy to a big tree with a spot that two people can fit into. Mingi sat down and left room for Hongjoong, as he opened the bottle. 

Hongjoong smiled and sat, watching him pour the alcohol. He trusted Mingi, he trusted that the wine was just wine. Mingi handed him a cup and smiled back at him, before grabbing his own and drinking it. 

Witches' alcohol tolerance was pretty low, while demons had a very strong tolerance to alcohol. The thing was, witches had a lot more self control than demons, which ended up happening in this case. 

Mingi was tipsy, just about drunk, and Hongjoong was just then starting to get a bit tipsy. He had been very careful about the amount of alcohol he was drinking at a time, unlike Mingi. 

“You know, I could show you my true form if you would like. My only request is please, don’t freak out, or judge me.” Mingi spoke, looking over to Hongjoong. 

“I’d love to see it, if you’re truly comfortable with that.”

“With you? I’m always comfortable.”

Hongjoong smiled and sat up, looking at Mingi. Mingi chuckled, it looked as if the boy was so excited that his eyes were practically glowing. He closed his eyes and focused on himself, feeling his skin, himself, changing. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hongjoong staring, but it wasn’t the bad stares he was used to. And he swore he saw fondness in his eyes. 

Mingi had scar-like tattoos all over his body, strange shapes and symbols. His color now a deep dark purple, mixed with some red, his ears a bit pointed. He also appeared to have two tails, that looked half like those illustrated in books about the devil, and half like a cat's tail. And Hongjoong also noticed his veins were black in this form. 

He reached up and placed his hand on his cheek, tracing all the designs with his fingers. 

“You’re really not that scary Min Min, I’m not sure why people are scared of you like this, it’s very beautiful,” Hongjoong spoke before pulling his hand away. “Speaking of not being scary, how in the world did you end up a demon? You’re kind, gentle, caring, and the opposite of just about all demons, I don’t get it.” 

“Because I killed half my family,” Mingi sighed out, looking up at the stars. 

Hongjoong looked over at him, staying quiet as a way of saying to continue. 

“They got my sister killed, she was my everything, and they didn’t even care. They weren’t good people, that doesn’t excuse what I did, but they weren’t good people. One night I snapped, I was sick of what they were saying about my little sister, and killed them. That’s how I became a demon. How I became an incubus, well, lust demon sounded fun.” Mingi spoke, nervous to tell the boy he loved that he was well, a murderer. 

Hongjoong stayed silent, looking at him, processing what he just heard. 

“Sounded?” Hongjoong asked. 

“It’s not fun anymore, now it feels like I have no choice. See, I fell for this boy, and now, even though we aren’t dating and I’m not sure if he actually likes me, I feel like I’m cheating on him. Every time I get a call I don’t enjoy it anymore, and I wish that it was him instead of them. I hate it now, and I wish I didn’t choose to be a lust demon.” Mingi explained, looking into Hongjoongs eyes. 

Hongjoong caught on quickly, he saw the look in his eyes. He exhaled and didn’t say anything, knowing that Mingi just basically confessed to him. HIs heart was pounding, he didn’t know what to do. For the longest time he couldn’t figure out why his heart was pounding so hard, until it finally hit him, he was falling for Mingi. Or, he already did, and the entire time he thought he found Mingi annoying, it was actually just fondness. 

Hongjoong crawled over to Mingi, who was still in his demon form, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Mingi was shocked as his eyes widened, before slowly kissing back. Hongjoong could taste the alcohol on his lips, and wondered whether he should stop and not do this while they were drunk. He was quickly knocked out of his mind when Mingi pulled Hongjoong onto his lap.

The kiss was still soft but this time it was full of passion, and to any outsider it would look like a pretty heated kiss. Hongjoong pulled away, catching his breath a bit as he looked at Mingi, a smile resting on the demon's lips.

“You have no idea how many times I have wanted to do that,” Mingi spoke in a hush whisper. 

Hongjoong blushed deeply and pecked his lips before getting up, grabbing the stuff before offering Mingi his hand. Mingi carefully stood up, stumbling a bit before standing straight, Hongjoong rolled his eyes and led Mingi back to the cottage. He opened the door and put the dishes in a basket, before pushing Mingi onto the bed.

“Sleep, you are drunk,” Hongjoong spoke, his voice scolding but also full of fondness. 

“Join me,” Mingi pouted and opened his arms.

“In a bit, I promise, there’s something I need to do.” Hongjoong chuckled and walked towards his desk. 

Mingi however, wasn’t taking no for an answer, and pulled Hongjoong into the bed with him, trapping him in his arms. Hongjoong squeaked and looked up at the demon with a pout, but soon realized he wasn’t gonna let go. 

“Fine fine, I’ll stay,” Hongjoong spoke and nuzzled himself into Mingis chest, hearing a content hum coming from him. 

* * *

Mingi was used to waking up alone, seeing Hongjoong working when he opened his eyes. Hongjoong refused to tell him what he was working on for days now. He was getting all pouty and sad, he didn’t understand why he wouldn’t tell him. 

“Good morning prince,” Mingi spoke, his voice much deeper from just having woken up.

Hongjoong turned deeply red, and looked back at Mingi.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, until I woke up and saw you weren’t in bed, _again_.”

“I know I know, this is the last night I promise, I’m almost done,” Hongjoong spoke. 

Mingi and Hongjoong weren’t a couple yet, but they sure acted like it. Neither of them were brave enough to bring the topic up, both too afraid to disturb the happiness they were feeling now. 

“Good, because I miss you.” Mingi spoke as he sat up.

He felt the familiar burn on his arm and groaned, getting up. 

“I just fucking woke up, can they leave me be for five fucking minutes?” Mingi grumbled and frowned hard, before pressing a soft kiss on Hongjoongs lips.

Hongjoong kissed back before he disappeared, leaving the younger alone. He sighed and frowned to himself before he started working again, and boy could he not wait to be done. 

* * *

Mingi was stuck getting calls all day, it was now around 8 pm before he finally got back to the cottage, exhausted. 

“Hey baby,” He spoke as he walked in, seeing Hongjoong sitting on the bed seriously, a book and scroll in his lap. “What’s wrong?”

“Sit, we need to talk.” Hongjoong spoke, his voice demanding but soft.

Mingi nervously sat down, watching Hongjoongs expression and movements. 

“That night you told me you didn’t want to be an incubus anymore, and since that night I have been reading everything I can get my hands on to see how I can change you from being an incubus to anything you want. I found a way, but you’d have to be willing to become my familiar to do it. This spell won’t let you choose what demon you turn into, it’s specifically designed for witches who want to change any demon into their familiar. So I could turn you into mine.”

“Would that mean I’d literally be bonded to you for the rest of your life? Do you want that? A-are you okay with that?” Mingi carefully asked, wanting to be sure he could be excited about this. 

“If I can make you just mine, and keep you from doing something you no longer like, I’ll gladly bond you to me for the rest of my life. And, I can make sure I’ll never lose you.” Hongjoong responded, his eyes showing how serious he was. 

Mingi smiled at him and reached out, cupping his cheek. “Let’s do this then, on one condition.”

“And what’s that?” Hongjoong asked, leaning into his touch.

“You officially become my boyfriend.”

Hongjoong smiled and pulled him into a kiss, “Deal.” He mumbled into his lips. 

* * *

It had been one year since they started dating, one year since Mingi went from an incubus to a familiar. He loved it so much, he loved working with Hongjoong and helping him. Most of the time he was in his human form, but sometimes he would go into his animal form, a black cat. Hongjoong loved both versions of him, and loved having him around all the time, he was extremely grateful he found Mingi, his demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you can, it's really nice to see what people think and to interact with you guys.
> 
> Song: Asylum for the feeling - silent poets


End file.
